Love Is Blind
by IcyChic
Summary: Bulma had everything she wanted a beautiful home, car, and a great family. However, she leaves it all to be with Yamacha who forces to prostitute in order to make money....One day preforming a strip an Vegeta sees her.So far it's like a pg-13ish-R rated b


Ice ice baby...Hey everybody it's me Icy Chic. Yea ya'll haven't heard from me in a long time so I'm going to make up for lost time. Well I haven't ever done a dragon ball Z fic, but I read like a million of the fics and watched a thousand of their shows. So sit back and relax.  
  
This story is kinda A.U. cuz I know Bulma will never be this stupid and Yamacha will could never be this mean. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````*````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yamacha not today, it's about freakin seven degrees outside," Bulma pleaded. "I promise I'll make twice as much money tomorrow.  
  
"Look Bulma baby last month's rent is past due on Monday. I'm only asking you to for this just a few more times. I love you Bulma and I'm only doing what's best for you. Trust me," Yamacha replied. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"But Yamacha I made at least five hundred bucks last night and three hundred the night before, our rent is only six. We got more than that saved. Plus you've got the other girls. Why do I have to continue doing this?"  
  
"Baby we need to save up so I can get you-" Yamacha began she quickly cut him off.  
  
"Yamacha I keep telling you I don't need anything all I want is you. Why do you think I left my father's big mansion? I could have had anything I wanted then, but not you. So I left them for you."  
  
Yamacha was starting to get irritated. Why is it taking her so long to give? Usually all he had to do was running his fingers down her hair and she would break. He was going to result to be more physical like his olds ways.  
  
"Are going to do this or what?" Yamacha inquired. Bulma looked at him she knew that for a while Yamacha will be mad at her if she didn't do what she wanted now.  
  
He can't force you to do anything you don't want to do Bulma, a little voice inside of her whispered.  
  
But I love him, her heart whispered back. Love is blind.  
  
"Bulma are you wasting my time? I gotta business to run," Yamacha said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Fine I'll get dressed," Bulma muttered getting up.  
  
Yamacha slapped her butt. "I knew you'd come around, baby-girl." Yamacha grinned.  
  
Bulma went through her little closet. It was about the size of the new metallic silver eclipse her father bought for her on her birthday. She flinched in the memory of her father telling her that he gave her things like this so she'll never have to depend on any guy to buy her things. But look at her now. She was depending on a so-called boyfriend for clients to sleep with so that he can take the money and spend it on whatever he though was necessary.  
  
Bulma pushed the thought aside and picked out the attire of he night. Hopefully, Yamacha will let her wear a jacket, but she doubted.  
  
'You wouldn't buy a hundred dollar shirt if you didn't knew what it looked like? Now would you Bulma?' Yamacha had once said before. Bulma rolled her eyes and let her legs slide into the seductive fishnet stocking, then the skirt, and later her see-through shirt.  
  
She left the room and went into her the bathroom to do her make-up feeling the skirt inching its way past her butt. Bulma applied a little bit of blush on each cheek and bright red lipstick and was done. Really Bulma didn't need make-up but she had always found ways to kill time.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Yamacha called. Bulma quickly went for him hoping her wasn't mad at her for taking too long.  
  
"There's been a change of plans, babycakes."  
  
"What's up," Bulma asked. She knew she was going to dread the answer.  
  
"Candy can't do her show for some people...so your gonna fill in for her tonight," Yamacha said.  
  
"Which people?"  
  
"Just Ron and Jason and a couple of friends."  
  
"What?! Those are your friends? I've meant them before, I mean I see them all the time. I can't perform for them."  
  
"Oh come on Bulma its better then fucking strangers. They've always talked about what a nice body you have. Plus it gonna be inside with heat. I just want to show them what a great girlfriend I got and love."  
  
"Am I doing it by myself? How much are we getting?" Bulma asked. She couldn't believe she was giving in.  
  
Yamacha deliberately ignored the last question. "Yeah baby and I promise I'll make it up to you. I love you," Yamacha said. He came close to her so he could embrace her and kiss her on her forehead. He always made her heart melt by saying those three little words.  
  
"We might as well go before we get late," Bulma said.  
  
"Well I'm dropping you off and will be back to pick you up around 2 a.m." Yamacha mumbled really fast. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````*````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey this party better be good Goku because I don't take time away for training for nothing," Vegeta said.  
  
"Relax, man I heard this guy Ron parties are always great. Plus he always has the best strippers in the world.  
  
"Whatever Goku. But if you waste my time, your sure to get it later." Vegeta replied. Goku shrugged it off and knocked on Ron's door. They could loud music blasting on the speaker.  
  
"Hey man what's up man come on in," a little intoxicated Ron said opening the door.  
  
"When the strippers gonna get here?" Goku asked as he came in.  
  
"Soon prolly in five." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````*````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma never felt more alone in her life as Yamacha dropped her off at a house and sped off. Without a thought, Bulma took searched for her little 8 ounce bottle of daiquiri in her purse, drank a shot, then shook her head violently has she let the alcohol wash inside her body, straightened her attire, and pretended to walk shamelessly towards the party.  
  
Stepping inside she felt an unnerving feeling as all eyes were on her. She faked a smirked pretending to like all the attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````*````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's here's first chapter. The second chapter is gonna be better I promise. Please R&R Icy chic. 


End file.
